


所有人都以为我们做过了可事实上没有

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: fc时期的一发小甜饼。时间点是找齐变种人之后，肖来基地搞事之前。先上床后恋爱。





	所有人都以为我们做过了可事实上没有

“然后我哥就和Erik一直待在那小包间里，到半夜才走？”

Raven坐在沙发里夸张地大笑着看向Angel，手里还拿着一瓶喝了一半的啤酒。

“是的，是的，”Angel连连点头，“不过我们都没有听见什么——嗯，你懂得——奇怪的声音，我觉得，应该没有吧？”

“可他在我出租车里坐下时可是菊花一痛的表情，”Darwin回忆起初见到那两人时的情形，“我当时还想着，这俩昨晚肯定过得很疯狂。”

“所以，他们做过了吗？”Sean撑着脑袋问。

Hank和Alex用眼神交流着意见：这群人好他么的八卦。

不过，这确实是一个值得讨论的问题。毕竟Charles和Erik这几天来形影不离，即使当着人面说话也目不转睛地盯着对方，你一言我一句，让旁人简直插不进话题。而Charles喊过的次数最多的名字便是Erik。拜托了，Erik。Erik，不要！Erik，来下棋吗？是个人都会怀疑他们有一腿。

“噢，我想起了一件很重要的事！”Angel猛地一击掌。

“什么什么！”Sean激动地问。

“他们走的时候，床单整整齐齐。”Angel脸上浮现出一丝意味深长的微笑。

“那就是没做过咯？”Hank耸耸肩，随口断定道。

Raven推了他一把，“错！”

同样蒙圈的Alex忽然恍然大悟：如果什么都没做的话，为什么要遮遮掩掩呢？

啧，懂了。现在大家你看着我，我看着你，眼睛里闪着兴奋而诡异的光，仿佛一伙发现了海岛上神秘宝藏的海盗。不知是谁带头举起了酒瓶，然后所有人都窃笑着高举起酒干杯，让瓶口碰撞发出清脆的一声响，最后仰着脖子一饮而尽。

“婚礼时记得邀请我们。”Sean笑道。

一个冷淡的声音突然在他背后响起。“谁要结婚？”

Sean顿时被吓得魂不守舍，而其他人也没好到哪去，他们惊魂未定地看向走到房间里的Erik和Charles。刚刚笑得太大声，以至于连有人进来了都没有听到。

“Darwin和Alex！”Sean信口胡诌道，像是抢答一般报出了他最快能想到的两个名字。

Darwin和Alex面面相觑，然后慌张地看向两位如家长一样的人物，胡乱辩解道，“不，不是，我们没有！”

“好了别说了。”Charles像是头疼一样轻揉他的额角，皱起了眉头。坐在沙发上的Raven也是同样的苦脸。她知道，自己那善读人心的哥哥已经看到了他们刚刚的讨论内容。这太羞耻了，她尴尬地想。

“我们来只是想通知你们，明天可能会做一个能力测试，以确定今后对你们的训练方式。”Charles的声音清晰地传入了每一个人的耳朵里。他认真起来的样子让人没法将他和酒吧里的浪荡公子哥联系在一起，只有Raven知道Charles调情的技巧不比他做研究的能力差，说不定更好。

少年人们都在为这消息欣喜，但一想到几分钟前他们还在兴高采烈地讨论着眼前这二位的隐私之事，便不由得心虚起来，连话都不敢大声说。

“那么，晚安？”Raven小心地和她的哥哥以及未来会成为家人的Erik招呼道。她不由自主地开始想以后会是Charles向Erik求婚，还是反过来。她脑中的思想活动很不幸地被Charles听见了。

『够了Raven，越来越过分了！』他愤怒的声音回荡在Raven的脑海里。

『是么Charles？我觉得你在掩饰。』Raven没有被他吓到，反而得寸进尺。

Charles瞪了他越来越没规矩的妹妹，跟在Erik身后走了出去。

“他们今晚会睡在一起吗？”在一段时间后，估摸着两个人已经走远了，Sean小小声问道。

仍在关注着房间里人们想法的Charles再一次感到头痛。

...

Charles当然不会和Erik睡在一起。他们只是朋友，哪有朋友会滚上床的。

但是临睡之前的时间，最适合和朋友喝喝酒，聊聊天，远到国家大事，近到好奇一下那群年轻人在笑什么。

“你听到他们在说什么了吗，Charles？”Erik问。

Charles摇了摇头，“谁知道呢。”

“理解不了现在年轻人的想法。”Erik像是放弃一般摇了摇头。

Charles看着他，勾起唇角轻笑出声，“别说得好像你有多老，我的朋友。”

Erik也跟着笑了起来，他笑着抬起头看向天上皎洁的明月。Charles说话时带着一点苏格兰口音，在说的很快、或者喝醉了的时候尤其明显。那独特的发音让他即使在说很正经的事情时，也能让气氛变得可爱起来。每当他把单词混在一团让人难以听清，Erik盯着那开开合合的两片嘴唇总会涌起一阵冲动：吻上去，然后捧着他的脸，让他把刚才的话重复。

再把视线移回眼前，发现身边的人仍然笑意不减。Charles的杯子空了，看起来有些醉，脸颊泛上红晕，但嘴里仍在絮絮地说，“只有老头子才会一天到晚穿着黑色的紧身高领毛衣，那是老年人的时尚。”

Erik不置可否地微笑着看他，而他的下一句话则让Erik心跳漏跳一拍。

“不过，你让我知道这种毛衣原来可以穿得这样性感。”

性感。Charles用了这样的形容词。Erik低头看了看自己的胸膛和腰腹。

“看来你也这样认为。”Charles大笑着拍了拍Erik的后背。

“你知道我在想什么？”Erik问。

Charles抱歉地笑了笑，“我很抱歉，我发誓不是故意的，只是——你想得很大声。”

Erik想起了年轻人们的笑声，那才是真正的大声。然后他记起了Charles是个心灵感应者。

“那么你应该也能听见那群孩子在想什么。”

Charles楞了一下，迟疑地点了点头。

“他们在笑什么？”

Charles复杂地看了Erik一眼，“你真的想知道吗？”

Erik点头，“告诉我吧。”

Charles叹了一口气，张开嘴但话至嘴边又咽了下去，如此重复几次后，才说出了口。

“他们觉得我和你已经做过了。”他很快的说，然后盯着惊得合不拢嘴的Erik，“更准确一点，在找Angel那天，脱衣舞会的那个小包间。”

...

所以他们都以为自己和Charles已经做过了，可事实上，Erik没有。

虽然他确实很想这样做。但是不行，他们是朋友，他不能这样欺负Charles，把他按进床榻里，狠狠地顶着他的屁股。

Erik回忆着那一天的情景。他们坐车前往Angel所在的城市，把自己打扮得人模狗样后走进那家脱衣舞会，坐在台前以钞票做引，引来了他们要找的小蜻蜓。之后躺在大红的包间里，空气中流淌着浓重的香水味，他们喝了香槟，在互相展示能力后，和Angel谈妥。再后来.....Erik似乎很困，所以他就地睡了一觉，在那张柔软的床上。Charles耐心地等他睡醒，然后带他回到了住处。

所以他们那天晚上根本什么都没做！他和Charles分明只是单纯的战斗友谊，结果却被误解成了上过床的关系。

“我的天哪，”Erik喃喃，“希望这没有为你带来困扰。”

“当然不会。”Charles笑意盈盈，“完全没有。”

不知何时他已和Erik靠得很近，说话时有淡淡的酒味冲到了Erik的鼻前。Charles的手搭在Erik的胳膊上，轻缓地抚过，一双眼直勾勾地盯着Erik，脸上似笑非笑。

他看起来很可口。Erik咽了咽口水，然后自责地想自己怎么可以对朋友有所欲念。

然而Charles却纵容了Erik的想法。他将手缠在Erik的脖子上，在他的脸颊上落下一个轻吻。这是一个信号，代表着他们可以进行一些更过火的行为。

“Charles。”Erik的气息变得不稳。他的手指插进Charles的头发里，狂乱地将其揉乱。

他的朋友在此时格外地善解人意，他配合着Erik的动作。

在极致的享受之余，Erik却察觉出一丝不对。于是他捉住了Charles不安分的手，紧紧地握住他的手腕。

“你为什么这么熟练？”Erik问。

Charles微微一笑，“你可以理解成我们的身体有着天然的默契。”

说的很是，Erik的身体确实存在着某种记忆，但那绝非生来就有。

“告诉我实话，Charles。”Erik的眸子里带上了几分怒气，他很确定Charles对他隐瞒了一些事情。

“好吧，”Charles耸了耸肩膀，“我们做过。”

一瞬间Erik惊得目瞪口呆，他手上的力气一松，Charles挣开了他的钳制。

“为什么我一点印象都没有？”Erik怒道，“你对我的记忆动了手脚！”

Charles叹了口气，脸上又是Erik所熟悉的满是歉意的表情。

“真的很抱歉，Erik。我只是察觉到，你上我只是因为酒精和荷尔蒙的共同作用。所以我消除这段记忆，以免见面时感到尴尬。”

不是这样，Erik在心中怒吼，我想上你可不是因为什么狗屁酒精。他颤抖着转过身，重重地呼吸着。有一件事是显而易见的，Erik已经对他的朋友产生了某种化学反应，关乎于喜欢和爱的那种。

去他妈的纯洁的战斗友谊。

在这一刻Erik终于明晓了他混乱的感情。只是现在还不能明说，他不确定Charles是否会接受。

『你多虑了，我的朋友，』Charles愉悦的声音传入了Erik的脑中，『我接受，我百分之一千、一万地接受。』

Erik惊讶地转过身，面对着Charles。

“是我又想的太大声了吗？”

Charles笑着点头，“没错。”

Erik扬起嘴角，“我们是在哪里做的？”

“那家脱衣舞会的包间里，”Charles回答，“之后还有几次在宾馆。”

“天！”Erik小声惊叹着，不由得笑弯了腰。他居然天真地以为只有一次。

“还有一件事我没有告诉你，”Charles好听的声音又响起来，“我脑你的真正原因，是想多看看你纠结的模样，那真是可爱极了。”

...

所有人都以为我们做过，而事实上也是如此。


End file.
